The Final Touches
by RogueWeyah
Summary: Blaine has a secret. Kurt and him are engaged, that is another secret. Kurt cannot know Blaine's secret, but as wedding plans commence and Blaine's condition gets Kurt has to know. Character Death (I am so sorry): Klaine: TW possible
1. Secrets

Ch 1

Kurt was leaning against his locker with his eyes closed; it had been such a long day. He smiled as he heard the locker next to him open and he inhaled deeply. The smell of his fiancé would always intoxicate him, the sandalwood and vanilla aroma wafted through his nostrils. No one knew they were engaged and they wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. After seeing how Finn and Rachel's announcement had not gone over well with anyone the two of them had a plan. They were going to wait until a week before graduation and then tell everyone the news, then after graduation they were going to fly to New York and have the ceremony. Then when they came back they would have a reception. Then after Kurt moved in with Blaine they would spend the summer at his parent's beach house. Then they would both go off to New York, Blaine to NYU for music and education and Kurt to NYADA along with Rachel. They would not be living together by any means but they would all be there.

Unfortunately graduation was two months away, so for now they had to wait.

"How was your day?" Blaine whispered sliding an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him a little closer, his lips brushing across the shell of his ear.

Kurt hummed and slightly, sliding further into Blaine's grasp, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. There had been a time when Kurt would not have dared to be this handsy in the hallways, but not now. The school loved Blaine and as such they wouldn't mess with either of them.

"It was good, it would be better if we got out of here."

Blaine nodded slightly.

"That would make this day better true, but I have a doctor's appointment remember?"

Kurt sighed his shoulders slumping a little, "Yes I remember, that doesn't meant that I have to like it."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt gently.

"Stop stressing the lost moments, how much longer do we have?"

"Two months."

"Exactly two months and then I get you all to myself." Blaine said pressing his lips to Kurt's shoulder.

"True, but until then we have to live our lives as if we are just boyfriends. Until tonight?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine when he didn't answer.

"Call me when you get home?"

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss, pressing him back into the lockers and rested a hand at the base of his throat running his thumb over Kurt's adam's apple, applying slight pressure causing Kurt to gasp and bite down on Blaine's bottom lip . he pushed him away with a groan resting their forehead's together.

"Ill take that as a yes?" Kurt breathed his voice hoarse.

"Obviously." Blaine responded kissing him one last time, he turned and walked out the doors to the parking lot with a spring in his step.

When Blaine finally got to his car he slid into the driver's seat without starting the car. He took a deep breath and let his head fall onto the steering wheel, trying desperately not to cry. He was terrified, he had been so tired lately and that was never a good sign, but he could not let his fear show. He needed to get through this appointment, and more importantly he could not let on to Kurt what was happening. Not until he was sure. Sitting up he started his car and headed for the hospital.

The twenty minute drive was the longest of his life, when he finally got there he walked in the front door with a sigh. He stopped at the front desk to double check what floor the office was on.

He looked at the elderly woman sitting at the front desk and asked quietly, "Oncology?"

She smiled at him softly, "Sixth floor honey."

He nodded his thanks and walked over to the elevators.

AN: I wrote this a while ago and now I am going to rewrite and repost this … leave me reviews let me know what you think. I will try to post at least one chapter a week. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK DOLLS.


	2. Doctors

Ch. 2

Kurt lounged across his bed flipping through a magazine while he waited for Blaine to call. He checked his phone every few minutes to see if he had called or texted yet, nothing. Sighing he pushed himself off the bed, he was starting to get worried and if Blaine wasn't going to call him the he was going to call Blaine. Just as he reached for the phone he sighed in relief as it lit up with Blaine's number.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay, it took you a while to call me."

"Yeah everything's fine, when I got home my mother had dinner ready so I was only able to sneak away after I ate something. How was your night?"

"The usual, eating dinner, avoiding homework, speaking of homework I do have some that I have to do which means I can't actually talk."

Blaine's face fell.

"Oh alright then,' he said quietly, 'I am going to say good night and I love you."

"Are you sure everything is okay Blaine?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I love you."

"Love you too, night."

"Night." Blaine said, his voice barely a whisper and hung up the phone

He let the phone drop to his chest and lay back staring at the ceiling, they had poked and prodded at him for two hours and then sent him home to wait on the results, which would probably not come until tomorrow morning, tonight if he was lucky. He hadn't called Kurt when he got home because he knew that if he had spoken to anyone at that point he would have broken down, the fear would have shown in his voice and he couldn't have that. He had survived this once eight years ago and now, well now he was scared that it was coming back. After waiting another two hours he was jolted out of a light doze by his phone ringing, he answered it without looking he spoke quietly.

"This is Blaine."

"Blaine, hello, this is Dr. Fuller, how are you?"

"Fine." Was the short reply.

"Well we did go over the results of the panel and I have some bad news, but I do want to let you know that we have all kinds of new treatments that we can do and I know that this is hard but we can beat this again."

Blaine took a deep breath to contain the quiver that threatened to creep into his voice.

"So what you are telling me is that it's back?"

"Unfortunately so Blaine."

"Can you answer me a question?"

"Of course."

"Without treatment, how long do I have?"

"Going by the aggressiveness that we encountered last time and your current health, I can only guarantee nine months."

"Thank you Dr. Fuller. Good night."

Blaine hung up the phone without another word and dropped it to the bed carding his hands through his hair.

It was back, the leukemia was back and there was nothing that they could do this time, he knew that now. He did not want to go through the treatments; people could call him selfish until they went hoarse. The pain was not worth it, and as much as it would tear those around him apart, he was ready. He had known this was coming for a long time and the only thing that he wanted to do before he died was marry Kurt. Once he had gotten the phone call from the hospital he had wanted to call Kurt and tell him. But when Kurt had answered the phone he couldn't do it; he couldn't break Kurt's heart, not yet, and he couldn't tell him over the phone. It was also then that he realized that he could not tell Kurt until it was absolutely necessary. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and walked down into the kitchen, he could hear his parent's voices discussing plans for the next day. When he walked into the kitchen they both looked up at him.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you for a minute. It's really important."

Blaine's mother nodded, " Of course darling, come here."

Blaine walked over to them and settled into a chair across from them, taking a deep breath his began.

"I went to the doctor today because I have been really tired lately and it was time for another round of tests to be run. They just called with the results. It's back and I have maybe nine months left."

"Blaine no."

His mother said, her hand going to her heart and tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah."

Was Blaine's only response as he looked at his father for some form of response, he saw nothing except for a slight furrowing of his brow, and he probably wouldn't see anything else until the end. He mother was thoroughly stunned; they had all thought that they were done with this disease. It had been eight years and now they had to go through it all over again.

"There is something else. I proposed to Kurt over a month ago and he said yes, we are getting married in two months in New York and having a reception when we get back. This is something that I have to do before I die, even if I do nothing else. I proposed to Kurt when I was in remission and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, no matter how much time I have left."

Blaine's mother sat there looking at him with a blank face, it took a minute for the information to sink in and then the tears began to fall from her eyes. She reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hands in hers.

"Blaine, I will support you no matter what. I will pay for everything, plane tickets, any clothes you might need, and the reception. You will have a beautiful wedding if I have anything to say about it. If it is okay with you I would even like to go with you to New York, I would like to be a witness."

Blaine looked at his mother as tears finally began to fall from his eyes, he looked over to his father who nodded and walked over to Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Dad, I know that you don't approve of Kurt …"

"Blaine stop, I want you to be happy and if that means marrying Kurt then that is what it means. I will support you in this. Are we doing treatments this time?"

"No I am done fighting. I love you all too much to put you through the hell of treatments."

"Could we maybe talk you into doing one round? Just to see if they do anything, or if you feel any better?"

"No mom. I love you but no, I know this sounds selfish but I am ready, the only thing that I want to do before I go is marry Kurt. Also I have to be the one to tell Kurt, no one else."

"But what about his parent's, shouldn't they know?"

"I will deal with Burt and Carol when the time is right. For now I need to sleep I have school in the morning."

Blaine's parents nodded understandingly and bid him goodnight in unison. When Blaine turned away from them he let his tears fall at last. This was going to be a hard nine months.

**AN: Well there is chapter two dolls. From here on out I will not be posting the new chapter until the next one is written. So for instance, I will not be posting chapter three until chapter four is finished. Leave me reviews let me know what you think. Is it possible may for ten reviews … I wont require anything … just let me know? HAVE A GOOD NIGHT MY DARLINGS XOXO**


	3. Oatmeal and Honey

Ch. 3

Blaine sat in his car with his eyes closed, he had a headache that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy and it wasn't going away anytime soon. The stress of the day was starting to get to him and it was only 7:30 in the morning. He groaned with the effort but he finally pushed himself out of the car, grabbing his bag out of the passenger seat as he went, and headed for the school building. He wanted to get everything in his locker before Kurt got here. His class attendance was going to drop due to him being sick. When he got to his locker he leaned against it with a sigh, the cold metal felt good on his skin. He was tired today and he had fallen in the shower that morning, and there was a massive bruise growing on his knee. This was going to be yet another long day.

He jumped slightly as he felt arms encircle his waist; he relaxed back against the solid form when the smell of oatmeal and honey drifted around him. He turned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, burying his nose in his shoulder. He tightened the hug and inhaled deeply, the smell of honey and oatmeal seemed to constantly swirl around Kurt was his favorite smell, he didn't think he would ever get enough of it. Kurt was slightly shocked at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey, this is different, are you okay? You usually aren't even this awake at 8 am normally. You look a little pale today too, did you eat this morning?"

Blaine pulled back and looked up at Kurt smiling.

"Everything's fine, I just missed you last night, I really don't like sleeping alone. I also have something to tell you and I am desperately hoping that you wont be mad at me."

Kurt looked slightly confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I told my parents about us last night, they had a few conditions."

"And those conditions would be?"

Kurt sad flatly, he looked scared. He thought that they had agreed not to tell anyone until they were able to get both sets of parents together.

"First off, we have to let them pay for everything and my mother wants to come with us to New York. They didn't tell me the second one until this morning; you have to come to the house for dinner on Friday. My mother wants to discuss wedding details and I am sure that my father wants to threaten you. And you haven't been around for three months, at least not while they were there."

Blaine smiled cheekily up at Kurt, who leaned down and kissed Blaine gently, tightening his arms around his waist just as the bell rang. Kurt growled in frustration and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'm going to French, see you later?"

"Always."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips and watched him walk away. Kurt walked a little taller knowing that things were going to get better. He had no idea that things were about to get that much worse.

Blaine watched his fiancé walk down the hallway and disappear around a corner. He wasn't going to his first class today, or any classes if he had anything to say about it, he had to talk to Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins first and then he had to go set things up with the nurse. There were some people that had to know just incase anything happened, there had to be things in place just incase the worse happened while he was in class. He slid his bag into his locker and closed the door, it was time to set things in motion.

He walked into Figgins office to see Mr. Schue and Figgins talking quietly, they both stopped as soon as he knocked on the door. They turned to look at him.

"Blaine is everything okay? You sounded odd on the phone this morning when you called." Mr. Schue asked

"No it's not. I am assuming that neither of you know my medical history."

He looked between the two of them and when they nodded that he was right he nodded and began.

"Eight years ago I was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia. It is fast acting and affects my bone marrow, energy levels, and other things that are not important right now. My doctor recommends that I inform my teachers and any authority figures of the situation so that the proper steps can be taken if necessary, that I have no problem with. I do have one thing that I need to not happen."

"Name it Mr. Anderson." Came Figgin's voice from behind the desk.

"I do not mind the teachers that I have classes with know that I am sick, I have no problem with the necessary people knowing what is going on. I do not want to be treated any differently just because I am sick. I do not want any of the students to know, especially Kurt."

Mr. Schue looked taken aback.

"Blaine this is not something that you should hide from Kurt, he needs to know."

"I am aware that Kurt needs to know Mr. Schue, but there is no point in telling him right now. I want him to be able to finish the school year without having this on his mind as well."

They both nodded and Blaine turned to leave when Mr. Schue spoke up behind him.

"How long do you have left Blaine?"

Blaine didn't turn around; he didn't even look up from the floor. When he answered it was barely audible.

"Nine months." He walked out of the office.

The men looked at each other. The silence in the office was deafening.

Kurt sat down in French and his mind began to wander. He didn't need to pay attention in this class. This was French 3 and he was already fluent. He doodled in his notepad and sketching out the outfit that he thought he wanted to make for the wedding. He really didn't know what to think about Blaine's parents knowing. Yes he was happy that they supported them but now he had the problem of telling his dad and Carol. He jumped slightly as he felt his phone go off, looking down he saw that it was Blaine.

**B: Just wanted to say I love you since I didn't get to say it this morning. I really hope you aren't mad at me for letting our plans slip. They really are okay with it 3**

Kurt smiled and typed out a reply without looking down shaking his head.

**K: It's okay. I wouldn't be mad at you for something like that, it was only a matter of time before one of our families found out. I just don't know how we are going to tell my parents.**

Kurt hit send and zoned out again, waiting for his phone to go off again, which didn't happen for fifteen minutes.

**B: We will figure it out honey, but I have to go for now, talk to you at lunch okay?**

** K: Okay love you**

** B: Love you too**

Blaine hit send and slid his phone back into his pocket before turning back to the nurse. She was rambling about some stupid reasoning for why he should not be attending school and she be spending what time he had left with his family.

"All due respect ma'am you are an idiot and I am going to do what I think is right. Have a good day."

He walked out of the nurse's office shaking his head and headed for the choir room, he smiled when he found that no one was in there.

He sat down at the piano and began to play Teenage Dream while he waited for the lunch bell to ring. When he started to sing he couldn't hold back the tears. All through the song he played and when it was finished he just sat there, hands resting on the keys. He shook his head at how stupid he was being. He smiled and pushed himself up and walked to the back of the room. He leaned against the wall and promptly fell asleep.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DARLINGS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE I AM DYING TO KNOW. IF NOT I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE A REVIEW AMOUNT RULE, PLEASE MWAH **

**XOXO**

**Weyah**


	4. Inspiration

4. Inspiration

** K: Where are you?**

Blaine blinked awake as his phone went off, he had fallen asleep in the choir room. He looked at the time to see that lunch was almost over, he stretched and answered the text.

**B: Choir room**

** K: Want me to come there?**

** B: If you want, I know that lunch is almost over**

** K: True, but it's Wednesday, I have a free period after lunch.**

** B: Okay then come on**

** K: Be there soon**

Twenty minutes later Kurt poked his head into the darkened choir room to see Blaine sitting against the back wall.

"Hey, how long have you been hiding in here?"

"Most of the day, I haven't gone to any of my classes today."

"Why?"

Kurt looked concerned; it wasn't like Blaine to skip classes of any kind, for any reason.

"I just didn't sleep last night and today was all nothing classes anyways."

"Oh. Okay then."

Kurt stood by the door shifting his weight from foot to foot. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Come here honey."

Blaine held his arms out and Kurt sat across Blaine's lap, resting his head on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"What's wrong, talk to me."

Kurt sighed.

"I am just worried about my dad and Carol. What are they going to think?"

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt.

"Yes but why is that worrying you? Your dad has been "team Blaine" for a year now."

"True, but there is a big difference between us dating and us getting married."

Blaine pulled back and put a hand under Kurt's chin making him look up at him. He kissed him sweetly; Kurt groaned and arched his back into Blaine. Blaine pulled back slowly, pressing a kiss just below Kurt's ear.

"Listen to me,' he whispered, 'your father is going to be perfectly okay with this, I know he is. If you want we can do it together on Friday, I can pick you up for dinner, we can tell him, and then you can spend the night at my house. Does that sound like a plan."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine hummed contentedly.

"That sounds perfect. You know what sounds better?"

"What?"

"Us sitting here until Glee Club."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, burying his face in his neck. It had been so long since they had just sat like this. Quietly in the dark, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt, protecting him from all the world's ills. Blaine drew slow circles on Kurt's exposed lower back while Kurt hummed some unknown song. They sat like this for over an hour. Blaine absorbing the feeling of calm acceptance and love that he felt because he knew that this wouldn't last forever, while Kurt was sleeping lightly on his chest.

When the Glee Club walked into the room Blaine sighed and dropped his head down pulling Kurt tighter to him. Tina was arguing with Artie about something that didn't matter, Rachel was being extra loud as she tried to get Finn to pay attention while Finn just nodded. Santana and Brittney were laughing about some prank they had pulled on Sue. Quinn and Puck were arm in arm discussing some form of dinner plans.

"Honey,' he whispered, 'it's time to wake up. Everyone is here for Glee Club."

Kurt grumbled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"Comfortable, don't wanna move."

"I know but we have to and besides; I have a song that I want to sing."

Blaine had decided that there was no better time like the present to sing this song. It took a whole five minutes to coax Kurt out of his lap and up onto a chair so that he could push himself up the wall, which he continued to lean against. When Mr. Schue walked into the room he saw Blaine leaning against the wall and nodded at him, Blaine nodded in return to let him know that he was okay.

"Okay you guys,' Mr. Schue began, 'as you know this weeks lesson is Inspiration. Does anyone have a song that they want to sing?"

Blaine raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue my song doesn't fit the lesson exactly but it is still something that I need to sing, if I may."

Mr. Schue nodded and waived him down. Blaine pushed himself off the wall and leaned down to tell Brad the song and the key. Brad nodded and Blaine turned to face everyone as the first notes of the song began.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

** Like I'd never seen the sky before**

** Want to vanish inside your kiss**

Blaine stopped and swayed through the interlude, eyes closed. This was going to be harder then he had thought. When he opened his eyes he searched and found Kurt. He didn't look anywhere else.

**Seasons may change**

** Winter to spring**

** But I love you, until the end of time**

** Come what may**

** Come what may**

** I will love you until my dying day.**

The piano played through his held out note and when the next verse began, to his surprise Kurt joined him.

**Suddenly the world seem such a perfect place**

** Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

** Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

** It all revolves around you**

As the music swelled around them Kurt rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked down the steps to where Blaine was standing. Grabbing both of his hands as their voices danced together.

**And there's no mountain to high**

** No river to wide**

** Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

** Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**

Kurt nodded to Blaine and went first.

**But I love you**

** I love you **

** Until the end **

** Until the end of time **

** Come what may**

** Come what may **

** I will love you **

The music swirled around them in a cyclone as Blaine felt himself sinking into Kurt's eyes. he reached up and rested a hand on Kurt's cheek as the others sang.

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn**

** Come what may**

Kurt reached out and loosely wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

**I will love you **

** (Come what may)**

** Yes I will love you**

** (Come what may)**

** I will love you **

** Until my dying day**

They both finished the song and were very short of breath, they couldn't look away from each other. Kurt pulled Blaine to him and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." he whispered, tears wetting his cheeks as he spoke

"I love you too. Come what may we have each other." Blaine whispered back realizing with a shock that those words meant more in this moment then they ever had before and Kurt didn't even realize it.

They were shattered out of their world by cheers. Rachel was the first one to speak up.

"You guys, that was fantastic. I can't believe that you just did that without planning anything. I am just shocked, bravo."

Kurt shook his head laughing and turned to face the room, grabbing Blaine by the hand. They walked back to their seats hand in hand and sat down to wait out the rest of Glee Club, hands laced together the entire time.

When everything was done, Blaine and Kurt walked back towards the parking lot, Blaine pausing to grab his bag out of his locker. They walked in silence, hands laced together all the way back to the car until Blaine stopped walking.

"I have an idea."

"Oh?" Kurt looked amused.

"Yeah, why don't we go back to my place and do some homework and then we can go to your house for dinner. I know we had said we would tell until Friday to tell your side but why wait? Better now than later right?"

Kurt fiddled with the shoulder strap on his bag thinking before nodding.

"Okay let's do it."

**AN: Darlings please leave me reviews, I truly want to know what you think, maybe I can get ten reviews from you guys before the next chapter is ready? Please darlings please. I am writing this from the bottom of my heart and I want your opinion, I have reduced myself to begging yes I know.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Weyah**


	5. Hungry

5. Hungry

They were sprawled across Blaine's bed. Books, notebooks, and binders were strewn across the room and they were trying to get some homework done. Kurt was lying on his stomach struggling with math homework, Blaine sat with his back against the headboard pretending to read a book for English but he couldn't focus. All he could do was stare at the curve of Kurt's ass. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably, Kurt noticed the movement and looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine said a little too quickly.

Kurt smirked and looked back at his textbook.

"Liar."

Blaine shook his head and tried to focus on his book with no success. He set his book aside and crawled across the bed to run a finger down Kurt's back. He started at his hairline and followed his spine, savoring the shiver that ran down Kurt's back.

"Blaine,' Kurt growled a warning clear in his voice, 'if you keep going with this then we are both going to have a problem."

Blaine didn't answer he only smiled and straddled Kurt's back, biting his way softly down his back as Kurt squirmed and tried to get Blaine to move. Blaine pressed a hand between Kurt's shoulder blades. Kurt groaned and he let his upper body fall. He wouldn't fight this; it had been too long for both of them. He sighed and submitted himself to Blaine's hands.

Blaine groaned and leaned foreword, biting down on Kurt's neck roughly. Kurt gasped and squirmed beneath biting his lip as Blaine went between nibbling on his shoulder and neck.

"Blaine, we are supposed to be doing homework."

It was a weak protest but he thought he would try. Blaine pulled back and licked the area he had been nibbling on. He blew on the wet skin before speaking directly into Kurt's ear, his voice husky.

"But I'm hungry."

Kurt shivered and turned under Blaine so that he was looking up at him. He sat up and stopped an inch away from Blaine's mouth; he spoke with danger in his voice.

"How hungry are you?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist in a vice grip and pulled him even closer with a growl.

"Starving."

Kurt whined as he closed the distance between them kissing Blaine hungrily. Blaine groaned and backed up pulling Kurt with him. They kissed fiercely as Blaine backed they hit the headboard. Kurt's fingers fumbled at the hem of Blaine's shirt, they separated for a moment as Kurt pulled both of their shirts over their heads and tossed them aside. He sat back for a moment his eyes devouring the naked flesh before leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in another searing kiss rolling his hips down making both of them groan at the friction.

"What do you want Blaine? Tell me, what are you hungry for?"

Blaine mouthed at Kurt's neck not answering; burying his finger's in Kurt's hair and pulled his head back so his throat was bared.

"You, all of you."

Kurt groaned and rolled his hips forward again. He whined as Blaine bit down on his collarbone and sucked hard leaving a black mark. Pressing a kiss to it Blaine slide his hands down Kurt's back and down below the waistband of his pants.

"What do you want honey? Tell me what is it that you want."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and leaned down to nibble at a spot just below his ear before whispering.

"I want to feel you in me."

Blaine growled and pushed Kurt back so that he lay half on Blaine's lap and half off. Blaine undid Kurt's pants and slid them and his underwear down his legs and tossing them to the side. Holding Kurt's legs up in front of his face he kissed slowly down the smooth skin. Kurt whined and wiggled underneath the attention desperate for some friction on his cock. Blaine smiled and spread Kurt's legs so that they fell on either side of him; leaning forward he licked up the underside of Kurt's cock and sunk his mouth onto it slowly. He moved slowly up and down Kurt's cock teasing him, humming slightly as he reached the tip. Finally he pulled off and undid his own pants and slid them off.

Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table he warmed it between his fingers and slid one digit into Kurt who moaned at the intrusion and wiggled his hips silently begging for more, Blaine obliged and slid another finger in scissoring his fingers to stretch Kurt out. Blaine moaned and rocked his hips down onto Blaine's fingers.

"More, more, I need …"

"I know honey, patience."

Kurt nodded and gasped as Blaine slid a third finger into him and spread them out. Pumping his finger into Kurt he savored the sounds that were tumbling out of his lover's mouth. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt who whined at the loss. He coated his cock in lube and pulled Kurt up into a sitting position lifting him up so that Kurt could slide onto his cock and have control of the speed. Kurt slid slowly down Blaine's cock until he bottomed out. He rested for a moment his face pressed into Blaine's shoulder, biting down and groaning at the stretch.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine asked searching Kurt's face for any sign of pain. Kurt didn't answer; he only grasped the headboard and lifted himself off Blaine's cock before sliding back down onto it, groaning as Blaine hit the perfect spot inside of him. Kurt bounced up and down on Blaine's cock, the noises coming out of his mouth increasing in volume; Blaine's hands were on his hips helping him move. Finally he couldn't take any more of it and he flipped them over, still buried in Kurt to the hilt. He stilled all movement and leaned down to capture his lover's mouth in a searing kiss before starting to move again. It didn't take long before Kurt was shouting his release Blaine not far behind coming inside Kurt so hard he almost blacked out.

He collapsed on top of Kurt and they lay there in a messy heap panting for a long time. Blaine finally moved and slid out of Kurt rolling over and pulling Kurt with him so that they were wrapped around each other. Kurt said something that Blaine didn't catch.

"Hmm?"

"I said what brought that on? You haven't let me ride you in weeks."

Blaine smiled sleepily.

"I'm savoring the lost moments."

Kurt chuckled and nibbled lightly on Blaine's neck.

"Come on, we have to clean up, we still have to go to dinner with my parents and reveal our big secret."

Blaine nodded sleepily.

"You go shower, I'll shower when you're done."

Kurt nodded smiling and kissed him quickly rolling off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Blaine watched him go before staring at the ceiling. He knew he needed to tell Kurt. This would probably be on of the last times that he had the strength to actually give him what he needed. His eyes slid shut and the next thing he knew Kurt was shaking him softly awake.

"Blaine honey, come on you have to wake up and shower, we have to be at my house in forty-five minutes."

Blaine nodded and moved to get off the bed. Pushing himself up he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Kurt sighed as he heard the shower turn on. He had to find his clothes and get them back on before they went to meet his parents. He was glad it had happened this way now. He felt so much lighter now that he was about to tell his parents the wedding. He just wanted to get this all over with. After waiting about thirty minutes Blaine came out toweling his hair dry just as Kurt had pulled his shirt back over his head. They smiled at each other suddenly Kurt frowned.

"Blaine? What is that bruise on your knee from?"

Blaine flinched visibly he had forgotten about that, damn it. Now he had to tell a lie, and he knew it would be the last one that he had to tell either.

"Oh nothing I slipped in the shower this morning and landed on my knee. I'll be fine, promise. Come on though we have a dinner to go to don't we."

Kurt smiled pulling Blaine to him and kissing him sweetly.

"That we do, I will wait downstairs okay?"

Blaine nodded with a smile, Kurt turned and picked his bag up off the chair and went downstairs to wait for Blaine to get dressed. Blaine turned back to his closet and sighed pulling out a pair of black jeans.

"Time to get this over with."

Kurt didn't know that more then one thing would be revealed to his parents that night.

**AN: OKAY DEARS, be honest tell me what you think … I am sorry for the long in-between on posting chapters, got distracted and busy with life. LEAVE ME FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE. Yes we are playing that game now :D. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
